itantrums
by LucyCullen123
Summary: Freddie gets tired of Sam's constent tantrums, so what happens when he bets Sam she can't go a month without groaning moaning of whining? Rated T for make out sessions ONE-SHOT got deleted so I had to re-upload it :P I do NOT own iCarly!


**Hey, guys, again it was like three in the morning when I wrote this so sorry if it's crap... :P I don't know what it is, I just get my inspirations for stories at weird times...PLEASE REVIEW! Everyone who reads this! Yeah! I mean you! At least just say you've read it...Please?**

SPOV

Oh my god...I couldn't take this anymore...it's been two weeks! Couldn't he let me off it now? I was standing outside mine and Carly's lockers (God, knows where Freddie is now) thinking about the bet 

_Two weeks ago_

_Me and Freddie were sitting on Carly's couch having an argument like always, with Carly in the kitchen making some of her special lemonade,  
>'Are not! I bet you couldn't go one month without throwing a tantrum like a little girl' Freddie said to me,<br>'A bet?' I asked, intrigued. He smiled at me. He knew I couldn't resist a good bet,  
>'Yep, you go a month without groaning, whining or moaning, but if you fail, then you have to be nice to me' he said<br>'and what do you have to do?' I asked,  
>'I'll go a month without drinking smoothies' he suggested,<br>'Nope, too easy' I said. I thought for a bit before a smirk formed on my face,  
>'You have to go a month without your computers' I said, his mouth fell open,<br>'Fine' he gave in  
>'and if I do it?' I asked,<br>'Then, I'll be your slave for the day' he said, 'usual stakes' he shrugged. I thought about it for a bit,  
>'Deal' I said and he smiled. Suddenly Spencer came into the room and took the TV remote off me,<br>'Hey! I was watching that!' I shouted,  
>'Go over to your place and watch it then, I want to watch this' he said, staring at the screen. I opened my mouth about to scream when I remembered. I turned to Freddie;<br>'It doesn't start today, does it?' he smiled._

So here I am, two weeks in and close to a breakdown. Freddie's been doing his job to make me break by setting up things that he knows are gonna get me angry, and throw a tantrum, like getting Gibby to steal my bacon. I just beat him up wordlessly. What? We didn't say I couldn't still beat people up, I just had be quiet with it. Carly was doing her part by not getting involved.

FPOV

I had to figure out a way to make her break somehow. I've tried doing everything, going against her all the time, disagreeing with her, I even got Gibby to steal her fucking bacon!, for crying out loud!

It's been two weeks and she hasn't broken. If she had made it two weeks, who's to say she won't make it another two weeks? What is she does? I'll have to be her personal slave for a day, who knows what she'll have me do!

Luckily, I had my next class with Sam. We both did math and we sat at the same desk, so hopefully I could get her to break then. Just then the bell went. I left my AV meeting and made my way to the classroom. I entered and saw Sam already there and sitting at our table, which was very surprising because she's never early or on time. I sat down next to her,

'Hey Sam' I said,  
>'Dork' she replied. I rolled my eyes. I should've made that part of the bet too. I decided to wind her up to try to get her to break. I looked over at her and saw that she was doodling on a piece of paper with a pen. I snatched the pen out of her hands. She looked up and glared at me,<br>'Sorry, I need this' I said, pretending to write. Ok, I needed to play this carefully. If I played it right, then she would break, if I played it wrong, she would beat me up. I snuck a glance at her. She was turning reed and I could tell she was keeping in her anger. I gave her the pen back, 'Thanks' I said,  
>'Whatever' she replied, going back to her drawing. I smirked. I suddenly had an idea; she'd definitely have something to say about it if I did this. I slipped my hand under the table and grabbed hers from off her knee. She immediately clenched her hand into a fist. I smiled. She didn't say anything. I looked over at her and I could tell she was trying to keep her rage in. I forced her hand open and intertwined my fingers with hers. I started tracing around her thumb nail and then drawing circles on her palm. I looked over at Sam and she was biting her lip. I smirked, just then the bell went signalling the end of the lesson. Sam shot up and basically ran out the door. I stood up and threw my chair under the table. That's it, this is ending <em>now<em>. I stormed out the classroom to Carly and Sam's lockers. I saw them from a distance, they were talking. Without warning, I marched up and pushed Sam against the lockers and assaulted her lips with mine. She dropped her bag and her books from the shock of me pushing her. She had her hands against the locker not aware of what was happening until a few seconds after it did. When she realised she moved her hands. I grabbed them and slammed them back against the lockers. She whimpered. _Not good enough_. I kissed her hard and rough, licking and biting her bottom lip. She was still in shock so I took it upon myself to force my tongue through her lips. I explored the inside of her mouth while my hands made their way up to her hair, stroking her sides, up her arms, lightly tracing my nails as I went. I tangled my hands in her hair, pulling her toward me. She finally registered what was happening and tried to push away. She put both hands on my chest and pushed me. I grabbed her hands and placed them under my shirt on my six pack, I knew she loved them. I held her hands there for a while so she wouldn't push me away again. When I was sure, I let go of her hands and grabbed her hips. I pulled her as close to me as I could. She finally started to kiss me back, so it wasn't just me assaulting her anymore. She raised one of her hands to place at the back of my head. She moved her lips with mine with synchronization. She imposed her tongue in my mouth. We both fought for dominance. And I won. She still wasn't giving me what I wanted so I pushed her harder. I kissed her harder and pushed my tongue deeper into her mouth, I pushed her harder into the lockers, and I pushed myself on her harder. The exact moment when I pressed myself on her, she let out a moan. A loud moan, a sexy moan. I smirked against her lips. I pulled away and looked around, everyone had vacated the hall. Oh yeah, now I think about it, I did faintly hear the bell go off while me and Sam were in out make out session. Sam looked at me questionly. I smiled,  
>'I win' she looked confused for a minute, like she needed a moment to come back down to planet earth,<br>'What? No, you said-' she started,  
>'-that you can't go a month without groaning, whining or moaning?' I asked' She nodded, 'Well, you just moaned' I stated. She thought for a minute and them she gasped,<br>'That's a dirty trick, Benson' she said. I shrugged,  
>'Maybe' I said, 'but it doesn't matter because now you have to be nice to me for a whole day' she groaned,<br>'But it's gonna be hard! I don't know how to act nice!' she exclaimed, 'especially to you!' she said,  
>'Well, you can start with this' I said, as I swooped down to capture her lips with mine once more.<p>

**I hope you guys liked it :) Please tell me if you didn't and then tell me ways I can improve my writing and tell me if you liked it! And if you read it...basically REVIEW!**


End file.
